Oblivious: Flavors of Love - A McRoll in the REAL World story
by Mari217
Summary: Steve encounters some McGarrettitis when he goes to pick up the wedding centerpieces - and donuts. Part 6 of the REAL World Wedding Marathon
_Two more days! Sammy and Ilna, this is the most fun I've had in … well a very, very long time, and it's because I get to spend every minute of the REAL world with the two of you. La famiglia!_

 _REALMcRollers, we are grateful everyday for the love and support you show REAL Steve & Catherine and every character in the REAL World. Much love and Nonna hugs to you all._

* * *

 **Oblivious - flavors of love**

"Cath, Gracie and I are leaving to pick up the centerpieces and drop them off with Boris, do you need anything while we're out?" Steve asked as Catherine came in from the den.

"No, we're good." She brushed her lips against his and handed him a receipt. "Here, you'll need this."

"I go!" Joan reached up to Steve and made a grabby gesture.

"You want to come, Joanie?" Steve smiled broadly and looked at his sister. "Mare?"

"You want to go with Uncle Steve and Grace, peanut?" She was already reaching for the bag that was on the sofa.

Joan nodded vigorously. "I go wif Unca Teeve an' Gwace."

"Okay, gimme a kiss first." Mary hugged and kissed the toddler and handed the bag to Steve. "We were gonna take a walk to the park, so there's a snack in there if she gets hungry. You'll be back by her bedtime, right?"

"We'll be back before seven."

Steve moved to lift Joan but Grace said, "I've got her, Uncle Steve," and hoisted the little one onto her hip.

Steve and Catherine exchanged a look. Grace was so much like Danny with kids.

"C'mon, Joan, we're gonna help Uncle Steve and maybe," she stage whispered, "we can get him to stop for donuts on the way home."

Carrie entered from the deck where she'd been helping Mary and Catherine with a few final things for the reception. " _You_ can get him to stop for pretty much anything, and between you and Joan, I'd say it's lucky you were never the type to ask for a pony." She turned to Catherine and said, " 'Cause you'd have been building a stable in the yard."

"Really, Stagler?" Steve tried to look serious.

"You know I'm right, McGarrett." She pointed with a laugh, and Grace chuckled.

"No ponies, promise." She bounced Joan on her hip, and they followed Steve to the door. "Just donuts."

As Steve's, "What kind do you want?" reached their ears, Carrie called "Ha! Get me a chocolate cream!" to Steve as Catherine and Mary exchanged a knowing nod.

* * *

 _ **Passion Fruits**_

 _ **Flowers and Parties**_

Steve parked the truck and lifted Joan out of her seat, setting her down to hold Grace's hand when she insisted, "Wan'na walk!" with a toothy smile.

"Okay, Joanie, but hold Gracie's hand." Steve grinned at her excited nod when she offered her other hand to him, and the three made their way inside.

"May I help you?" The young woman behind the desk looked like she'd stepped out of a Victoria's Secret catalog. Tall and beautiful, with green eyes and dark hair that moved like silk around her shoulders. "I'm Kerry."

"We're here to pick up centerpieces." Steve handed over the receipt, his eyes sweeping the room.

Kerry beamed and stepped close enough that he took a step back. "I'll get those for you. Oh…" She looked crestfallen and blinked at Steve from beneath fluttering lashes.

"Is there a problem?" His brow knitted.

"Not really, it's just Kealani is out," she gestured to the receipt, "and these are heavy … maybe you could come back?"

"I'll carry them myself."

"I'm not supposed to allow customers in the warehouse but …" She blinked up at him again and licked her lips.

"Look, uh, Kerry, my wedding's in two days. We have a lot to do, I can load them into my truck."

She smiled conspiratorially. "Okay, I'll make an exception." Again she leaned close enough that Steve stepped back. "You can follow me into the warehouse area." She looked at Grace and Joan. "The kids should stay here. There's a lot of stuff that can, ah, fall or whatever."

Steve said, "You're okay with Joanie, Gracie? I'll be a few minutes to get them loaded."

Grace smiled sweetly. "We're fine. Go get _your wedding_ centerpieces in the truck." She stared at Kerry while emphasizing the words.

Fifteen minutes later, Steve had the centerpieces loaded and was securing them. Kerry had followed him closely, her fingers lingering a little when she handed him the receipt that she'd stamped 'order fulfilled'. Back inside, she focused on the girls. Grace had amused Joan by pointing out different colors and shapes in the showroom and showing her the twinkling lights in the display centerpiece like the ones she'd proudly helped Catherine pick out.

Grace immediately noticed Kerry's eyes had moved to watch Steve as he maneuvered around the Silverado, even as she said, "Aren't you both beautiful. You take after your dad," to the girls.

Grace's _"Really?_ " was inaudible, but her response, as she picked up Joan, was unmistakably Danny. "Thanks. But he's our uncle. Like he said, those centerpieces are for his _wedding_. On _Saturday_."

"Unca Teeve Ann Caf weeeeeeeding!" Joan sang out and grinned. "I f'ow puh-pul f'owers."

Kerry scowled slightly, but at Steve's, "Okay girls, all set!" she grinned and turned his way.

"Here's my card, Commander, in case you need any last minute ... _anything_ at all. You know, before you're tied down, er, _up_ \- tied up in wedding stuff."

Steve took Joan from Grace and shook his head at the card, "No thanks, we're good."

As he headed for the door, Grace, every bit her father's daughter, tossed a glance at Kerry. "They're great, actually. Our Uncle Steve and Auntie Catherine are _great_."

Quickening her step to meet her uncle's longer stride, she grinned at him as he buckled Joan into her seat.

"Don't say it," he teased.

"What? 'Oblivious'?" She giggled as she climbed in and buckled her seatbelt. "Girls pick up on that stuff, you know. I saw you catch on, but I'm pretty sure I got it first."

"Of course you did." Steve snorted a laugh at his niece's teasing, caught a look at both girls in the mirror and put the truck in gear. His grin widened as he said, "So, who wants donuts?"

* * *

The family was gathered in the kitchen having coffee when Steve and the girls arrived home. "Mun'kins!" Joan announced with a huge smile. She waved a sprinkle-covered chocolate one from her perch in Steve's arms as they entered the kitchen. "Mama, Aawon! Unca Teeve get mun'kins!"

"I see that." Mary grinned and kissed her as she took Joan and placed her on the ground. "Mmm you taste like a munchkin."

Grace placed two boxes of the donut-hole treats on the island. "We got a lot of munchkins instead of regular donuts. Carrie, there's chocolate cream ones in there."

Catherine slid an arm around Steve's waist. "What'd you get _me_ , Commander?"

"Your favorite."

"Uncle Steve made sure we got a bunch of strawberry frosted ones for you." Grace looked at him with a grin and said to Carrie, "Isn't that _romantic_? He got her favorite donut." She looked at her dad, who was already opening the boxes. "I got you double chocolate ones."

The adults chuckled as Danny teased, "It's lucky _you_ know my favorite, Grace, because it's not like your uncle ever springs for a donut - or God forbid - a lunch, so I wanna take full advantage …"

"Did you get the centerpieces to Boris?" Mary asked as she popped a powdered donut in her mouth.

"He said they were _'magnificent,'"_ Grace gushed, and Catherine beamed at her enthusiasm. "And I didn't like that girl at the flower place at all. She was _flirting_ with Uncle Steve! Even though he said he was picking up stuff for his own _wedding_. When I told Boris…"

Steve dropped his head. "Ahh Gracie, you told Boris? When did you tell Boris?" He tried to hide a grin, but Catherine caught it and winked at their niece.

"When you took Joan to the potty. Boris said she was tacky to act like that and I did a excellent job reminding her 'hands off the groom.' " She turned to Carrie. "She thought she was all that."

"Oh, God." Steve shook his head. "Boris knows about …"

"McGarrettitis," Catherine and Mary said together. As she stepped closer to Steve and kissed his cheek, Danny said, "I can't wait to discuss the finer points of Steve's obliviousness with my new friend, Boris."

"Danny …" Steve warned, but his smile gave him away.

"What, Babe? I've already told him you're the luckiest …" he looked at Grace and smirked, " _guy_ on the planet. It's my duty as best man to bust you even more than usual."

"Danno! It is not." Grace shook her head at their banter. "You have the list I made. You still have lots to do." As she ticked off points on her fingers, Steve and Catherine's smiles grew. "You're in charge of transportation, making sure the rings don't get lost, and the best man's speech. That's _really_ important." She took a breath before continuing. "And during the reception Auntie Cath and Uncle Steve shouldn't be bothered with any concerns the venue staff has," she recited from memory after clearly researching her dad's very important role.

Danny was grinning ear to ear at his excited daughter. "Is that _all_?"

"Oh, and you have to pay and tip all the people."

He crossed his arms. "I don't think so…" he teased.

"No, not _pay_ , pay, like for the wedding - you have to hold the money and give it out at the end so Uncle Steve and Auntie Cath don't have to." She looked so serious, Danny caught her in a hug.

"I got it, wedding planner. I've been in a few weddings in my time, you know."

Grace laughed. "But this is ... _epic!_ Right?" She looked at Carrie, whose word she'd borrowed.

Carrie smiled and nodded. "I got one more for you, Danny."

"Go ahead, pile em on. Danny Williams, Best Man Extraordinaire at your service." He pointed at his partner. "And you will owe me for the next decade if I have to deal with one fistfight." At Carrie's grin he added, "What? I'm from Jersey, that's part of the best man's job. And let me tell you, I've seen things."

"Heh. Twenty years in the Navy, _I've_ seen things, too..." she winked. "But if you wanna avoid that," she was clearly teasing, as her eyes sparkled with mirth, "you gotta keep anyone with McGarretitis from hitting on the groom, 'cause I got my roomie's back and I'm combat trained …"

"Not gonna be a problem," Steve said, and Catherine smiled at the sincerity in his eyes. "Not a person in the place will be looking at me."

Steve shook his head as everyone chuckled, and Catherine leaned up for a quick kiss. "Wanna bet, Commander?"

#

 _Thanks for reading - Oblivious will return._

 _Don't miss tomorrow's marathon story!_

 _If you're not on our email list and would like to be, or you'd just like to say hi or ask a question,_

 _drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World


End file.
